Love Island Series 5
The fifth series of Love Island, a British television programme, began airing on June 3, 2019 on ITV2. The series concluded on July 29, 2019. The series was filmed in Mallorca, Spain. Production During the final of the previous series on July 30, 2018, it was confirmed that Love Island would return for a fifth series due to air the following year. The first 10-second trailer for the series was released on May 20, 2019, featuring "#DayDotIsComing" and confirming the new start date. This was the first series not to feature "Love Island: The Weekly Hotlist" which previously aired on a Saturday featuring highlights from that week. Instead, it was replaced by "Love Island: Unseen Bits". On May 22, 2019, ITV released a statement which outlined the duty of care processes ahead of series following the suicides of former contestants Sophie Gradon and Mike Thalassitis. It highlights the care offered before, during and after the series for each of the contestants. The programme announced that they will offer counselling to all contestants in hopes of preventing further incidents that regard the mental welfare of contestants. In December it was announced that Caroline Flack would not return. This series marks the last since its revival in 2015 to be hosted by Flack. Islanders The Islanders for the fifth series were released on May 27, 2019, just one week before the launch. However, throughout the series, more islanders entered the villa to find love. Some Islanders were dumped from the island for either failing to couple up, some were voted off by their fellow Islanders, and others for receiving the fewest votes in public eliminations. On June 11, 2019, it was announced that Sherif Lanre had been removed from the villa due to "breaking villa rules". On July 9, 2019, it was announced that Amy Hart decided to leave the villa due to "personal reasons". The series was won by Amber Gill and Greg O'Shea on July 29, 2019 having received 48.82% of the final vote. Coupling Guests Singer Craig David made a cameo appearance at a Ministry of Sound pool party as a DJ performing his new single "When You Know What Love Is". Weekly Summary Ratings Controversies After the announcement by ITV that The Jeremy Kyle Show had been cancelled following the suicide of guest Steve Dymond, there were calls for Love Island to be cancelled as well. The reasoning behind this being the suicides of former contestants, Sophie Gradon and Mike Thalassitis, as well as the show's negative portrayal of body image. Some of the contestants, including Tommy Fury and Maura Higgins, have been criticised for their use of offensive language on their past social media posts. Higgins has also been denounced by viewers for making unwanted sexual advances toward Fury, including the use of the term 'fanny flutters'. Regulator Ofcom received 486 complaints regarding the unwanted sexual advances made by Higgins toward Fury. A further 302 complaints were made to Ofcom about Lucie Donlan's treatment from other contestants including partner Joe Garratt and fellow islander Amy Hart after signs of gaslighting and bullying being reported respectively. A total of 1,215 complaints to Ofcom were submitted between June 14 and 18. Sherif Lanre's Removal On June 11, 2019, it was announced that contestant Sherif Lanre had been removed from the villa due to "breaking the rules" however no further explanation was given, and his exit was not shown on screen. It was since speculated that the producers were trying to keep details of his removal under wraps to avoid further scandal. Category:Love Island Category:Love Island Series 5 Category:ITV2